Wreck-it Ralph: Poison
by BrownBunny
Summary: Vanellope has been poisoned, will she survive? There will be ALOT of Vanilla-Butter and maybe some Pumpkin-Pop Please give me suggestions, I don't own any Wreck-it Ralph characters.
1. Chapter 1: Poison

Chapter 1: The Posion

Hi this is Crumbelina Di Caramello, also known as PinkRoseFlower, and i have a new story, my first Wreck-it Ralph story. This is a story about...Wait I am not telling you what it's about. Hope you enjoy and don't be scared to give me ideas, I do not own Wreck-it Ralph Charaters. Now here goes Chapter 1, P.S. The break lines will have the enisuals of the Charaters -P.O.V- it is.

**VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VV S-VVS-VVS-VVS-**

It's a regular day at Litwak's Arcade, sugar rush of course got alot of quarters and I won a lot of trophies. Now it was time for closing and time for everyone to relax and do what they want. I jumped out of my cart the second we got the all clear sgin, Taffyta was the first person to come and talk to me.

"Good job Vanellope," she said, ever since the Turbo problem ended we become friends,

"Thanks and you too," I replied, after a little Taffyta left and I walked over to talk to Rancis, I have a huge crush on him. He ,as usual, was fixing his hair.

"Hey Rancis, good work today," I say trying to start a conversation with him.

"Thanks you too," he said back, he was blushing and so was I,

"Well I guess I will see you later at the Random Roster Race," I say,

"Y-yeah, I guess," he stumbled. I jumped into my crazy candy cart and drove off to my 'salmon' castle. I look into my side mirror on the way and I saw Rancis kicking his cart. I arrived at my castle after about 5 minutes of driving, I park my cart and get inside. I meet Sour Bill on the way up to my room,

"Hello President," he brambles, of course,

"Hello Sour Bill," I say as I rush up the stairs, I open the door to my room and see it is very dark, I turn on the light and see TURBO!

**RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RF B-RFB-RFB-RFB-**

I start kicking my cart once Vanellope left, I have a huge crush on her, but I can never tell her how I feel. I then remembered, I had a present to give her to ask her out with, it was a Reece's peanut butter cup beret. I know she has about 20-30 berets in her hair but the one I was going to give her is my lucky charm. I jumped into my cart and raced to my house, I park my cart and run inside. I look around for a bit and find it under my bed all wrapped up. After finding it I run back outside and start my cart again. I was starting to get nervous the closer to the castle I got,

'_What if she does not like the beret, what if she does not like you_,' I was thinking to my self. I finally reached the castle, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Sour bill answers it,

"Hello," he grumbled, of course,

"Hey sour bill, I am here to see Vanellope," I replied,

"Okay, she is in her room," he pointed up the stairs,

"Thanks sour bill," I say and start running up the stairs. I take a big deep breath and knock,

"Vanellope are you in there," I asked through the door, I heard a lot of banging and stuff and then,

"Help Rancis, HELP!" Vanellope yelled, open the door and run into the room but stopped in my tracks when I see Turbo. He smirks,

"Hello, Rancis. Nice of you to come at the perfect time," he says. I see a needle in his hand, he saw what I was looking at,

"Oh I see your interested what's in my hand well let me explain, this needle contains a very strong but slow killing poison. It causes extrem pain to the person poisoned," he explains. I looked dumb folded then finally speak,

"Why are you doing this?" I say, I look into Vanellope's eyes. They show fear and hurt.

"I am doing this as the last act, you see even thought I died in the diet cola explosion I still had enough life to do this. Now good luck to you," he says and stubs the needle into Vanellope's neck, she yells out in pain and crumbles to the ground. Turbo starts to fade away, I run straight to Vanellope. I moved some of her hair out of her face. She had gone pale, Turbo had finally finished fading away and now he was no more. I grabbed out my phone and called Taffyta,

"Hello," she answers,

"Taffyta, it's Rancis, I need your help," I say trying to keep calm,

"What's wrong," she said, she sounded panicked,

"It's Vanellope, she's been poisoned by Turbo," I say no longer sounding calm.

**RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RF B-VVS-RFB-VVS**

So what did you guys think of the chapter, if you have any suggestions please go ahead and suggest. I will get the next chapter up soon, if you find any mistakes please tell me. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

Chapter 2: WHAT!

_So thanks to everyone that had reviewed and faved my story, I do not own Wreck-it Ralph Charaters. Now here goes Chapter 2, P.S. The break lines will have the enisuals of the Charaters -P.O.V- it is._

**RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB**

"WHAT!" Screamed Taffyta through the phone, I winced at her yelling,  
"Just hurry up and get over here," I yelled back,  
"Ok ok, I will be over soon. But you should contact Ralph and Felix," she said in a rush then hunting up. I pick Vanellope up and put her in her bed, she was shaking like crazy, I began to panic. How was I to look after her when I don't know what kind of poison it is, maybe I can get sour bill or one of the racers to help. I hear a knock on the door,  
"Is everything alright Vanellope," sour bill grumbled throught the door, I panicked more, he slowly opens the door,  
"Sour bill! I need your help, Vanellope's been poisoned!" I yell, his normal expression changed to a panicked/shocked look,  
"By who...," he asked slowly  
"B-by... Turbo," I stumbled, he looked like he was going to faint but then ran out the door. I roll my eyes, of course he would leave. Yet he comes back later with some water and a damp cloth, he places the cloth on Vanellope's head.  
"You said Turbo did this, right?" He asked, I nodded, "ok, this is bad,"  
"Why?" I asked, he gave me a look, daggers,  
"Because it could take months for her to recover if she can fight off the poison long enough for us to make the cure," he explained, I looked shock this was defently not good.

**TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF**

I raced straight to the game Fix-it Felix jr. I hoped that Ralph and Felix were here, I don't want Vanellope to die, I run up to the big tall building. I run inside and up the stairs, I finally made it to Felix's aparment and rang the door bell.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" Someone answered, a lady,  
"Um well miss I am here to talk to Felix and Ralph," I answer, she gave me a odd look but then nodded,  
"Ok," she goes back inside and yells "Felix there is a sugar rush racer at the door for you and Ralph," in seconds Ralph, Felix and the lady come to the door,  
"Hello young miss how can we help you," Felix asks, Ralph looks mad, of course,  
"We'll it's Vanellope," I say, they all looked panicked,  
"What about the young trooper?" The lady asks, maybe she is from Hero's Duty,  
"We'll um Rancis rang me about 20 minutes ago saying Vanellope was poisoned!" I say in a rush, they all looked shocked, they were about to ask question but my phone went off. I pick it up and put it on speaker,  
"Hello?" I say,  
"Taffyta please would you hurry up getting Vanellope's friends because she is getting worse by the second and Sour Bill told me that he might have an idea on what kind of poison it is," he says in a rush, Felix and Ralph looked dumb-stuck and the lady, I really got to learn her name, just stood there mostion less,  
"Ok ok, and perfect timing Rancis," I say before hung up and start saying to the group, "ok let's go."  
It took about 30 minutes to get to Sugar Rush, I drive Ralph to the castle with Felix and the lady on a hover board close behind.

**RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RF B**

_Ok there's the next chapter sorry if it is short or does not make sense but thanks to the 8 reviews I got from some people, you all get cookies ~Hands cookies out~. Next chapter will be out very soon_


	3. Chapter 3: GLOYD

**Chapter three: GLOYD**

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update BUT I got it sorted now. I hope you like it. P.S. the brake line will tell you who's P-O-V it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Wreck-it Ralph.**

**RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RF B-RFB**

Taffyta was taking a long time to get Ralph and Felix, I was sitting next to a sleeping Vanellope. She looks so cute, other than the paleness, I brush some of her bangs out of her face. I was deep in thought but a knock on the door distracted me, I jump up from where I was sitting and headed down to the front door. As I open it I see Taffyta, Ralph, Felix and Felix's wife. I let them in and lead them to where Vanellope was sleeping, Ralph rushes over to her side, just like I did, Felix slowly follows and same with his wife.  
"What happened?" Ralph whispered just enought for me to hear him,  
"Turbo, he had little life left but he used it to poison Vanellope," I squeaked, I was so sad and nervous for her. Ralph was getting angry, maybe if there was jawbreaker near by he could take out his anger on that.  
"Please don't hit me," I yelled all my charm and calm out the window the second he lifted his hand. Taffyta look scared, I put my hands up to my head to protect my percent hair and face.  
"Wow what I was just going to shake your hand we have not met yet," Ralph said, I was surprised.

**VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VV S-VVS**

Pain is all I felt right now, my body felt like it was on fire and my eyes felt so heavy so hard to open them I could not move. Just. Too. Much. PAIN!

**TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TM F**

I looked over to Vanellope while Ralph and Rancis was talking, I see her twitch. I never felt so sad in all my life, seeing her just lie there made my heart ache. I never saw Rancis almost break down in tears but I know I will see that soon, I feel sorry for him. She was his true love and He was Vanellope's, they would make an adorable couple.  
"So I guess your worried for the little candy trooper," the lady from earlier said to me,  
"Yes, by the way I did not get your name?" I say, she looks at me,  
"My name is Tamora Calhoun," she says I smile but that smile was broken when Felix looks over at Vanellope's bed with an angry face? I turn around to see GLOYD!,

**RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RF B-VVS**

**I hoped all you people loved this it took me a long time to think you everything and if you want to find out what happens next leave a review to MSG me because I have very funny in mind for when they see what Gloyd has done,**

**Vanellope: wow cool room,**

**Hey Vanellope, ok see everyone next time, ****_keep having fun!_**


	4. Chapter 4: You Better Run, Glyod

**Chapter 4: You Better Run, Gloyd**

**Hello people I am back and ready to get this started but I guess I can't really because not enough of you reviewed so you don't want to know what Gloyd did. But I guess I can...**  
**Vanellope: it is really funny what he did**  
**Thank you Vanellope but yes it is**  
**Vanellope: on with the chapter**

**TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF**

"Why did you do that?" questioned Rancis, we turned around for about three minutes to wait for the ambulance Rancis called just before we arrived and next minute we see Gloyd over Vanellope dining a prank,  
"We'll it's my lest prank, sweetie pop," Gloyd said with a big smirk on his face, I hated the nickname but I was more concentrated on Gloyd,  
"Yeah well get lost you rotten little cavity before I through you," Ralph yelled,  
"Wow, ok ok, but come on this is funny," he said pointing at scary faced painted Vanellope with string leading up to a gaint water ballon, I could tell it was not water. I was getting really angry so I munched up to Gloyd and yelled  
"WELL RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PRANKS BECAUSE WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM ON OUT HANDS!"  
"What is it your make up running," He started to laugh,  
"YES AT OUR PRESIDENT'S FUNARL IF YOU DON'T STOP PLAYING AROUND AND LET US TRY AND HELP HER!" I yelled in pure rage, he looked scared and shocked,  
"W-w-what do you mean out president's funral?" He asked, before any of us could answer we heard a scream of pain coming over from Vanellope. We all run over.

**VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VVS-VvS-VVS-VVS-VVS**

I can hear voices, I hear Taffyta yelling at someone, I can't make out who though. I was in so much pain but I must force my eyes, come on.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH," I yelled from to much pain, ok I will open my eyes now. I slowly open them to see Gloyd, Taffyta, Ralph, Chaloun, Felix and Rancis, I shock my head but it hurt so I put my hands on my head,  
"How are you Vanellope?" Asks Rancis,  
"Okay," I said shakily, I know it was not going to convince anyone. I notes I water ballon above me, everyone else follows my eyes to see what I was looking at, I then notes the string tied to my hand. How did that get there? GLOYD!  
"You better run Gloyd!" I yell and try to get up but I fell back down it hurt so much, after a bit of yelling from Taffyta he undid his prank and run away. I passed out again...

**VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB**

**Ok guys that's it, the prank was done on one of my friends at school he scared so many little kids, but please review I love to hear what you guys think of my story,**  
**Vanellope: please do or else she will stop writing this story, I want to know what happens to me!**  
**I have some evil planed :), oh and invader sugar, my friend, I AM NOT KILLING OFF VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ! **

**Vanellope: O.o**

**Both: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hope please come back**  
**Hey people sorry for taking so long to update but I have been working with one of my friends to get our YouTube channel up.**  
**Vanellope: really wow must be lame...**  
**HEY we just started getting our videos up, and plus I was thinking on putting up the Wreck-It Ralph movie.**  
**Vanellope: why?**  
**Because no one else has really. I don't own Wreck It Ralph.**  
**TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF-TMF**

It has been a few days since Gloyd tried to prank Vanellope but failed, everyone in the kingdom knows now and are really worried but most are just hiding it. Ralph, Chaloun and Felix come and go, I also heard some of the regular players complaining that Vanellope has not been around recently. That is getting Vanellope worried when she is awake, which has only been 3 times in the last 5 days, lucky now was a weekend and the arcade closed. Rancis has been around a lot through out the time and has only gone home once, he even does not care about how his hair looks right now! He never forgets about his hair!  
"Ughhh," I hear from Vanellope's bed, I guess she's waking up. The poison has gotten worse on her, she is as white as a ghost, no colour at all, weak and frail and looking very tired. No then we have done has helped her, the fever just goes up and up, she could fry and egg on her head and burn it.  
"Rancis, Taffyta, Ralph?" Vanellope's weak voice rings out through the bed room. I frown, she sounds so weak that just a touch could break her.  
"Yes Vanellope?" I deside to answer, Rancis finally , after a lot of convincing, went to get cleaned up,  
"Ummm, could I..." She started having a coughing fit before she could finish, I went to pat her back but stop mid way because all over the sheet was blood and over her mouth... SHE WAS COUGHING UP BLOOD! All hope is lost by now because it is one of the later stages of the poison. Nothing can save her.

**RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB-RFB**

Taffyta finally convinced me to go and have a shower, I have been so worried who new that one little needle filled with poison could go this far. Nothing we do is working but I have an idea, Vanellope loves racing so I am going to paint the roof of her room like the race track. That will make her feel better, I hope, and if it does not then nothing will. I get dressed after my shower and start walking back to Vanellope's room to see her doubled over coughing like mad and blood all over her sheets. She was coughing up the blood, it was a late stage of poison but not the last. I guess by the way Taffyta looks no hope was left, but I think there has to be a way to get Vanellope healthy again some how... She just can't die.

**VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB-VVS-RFB**

**Okay that's it for that chapter I hope you liked it,**  
**Vanellope: WHY ARE YOU KILLING ME OFF**  
**I AM NOT, and plus I think it's about time to go any way. Please R & R bye**  
**Vanellope: THIS IS NOT OVER.**  
**Of course I still have chapter 6 to do. **


End file.
